Unconditional Love
by CathyD
Summary: Buffy needs help, and there's only one person who can help her. WARNING:This is definately a BA story, and not friendly to Riley, so if you LOVE Riley or hate BA don't read.


  
  
  


UNCONDITIONAL LOVE   
By: Cathy 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people in the story, Joss and Co. do. Although..... if he wanted to give them to me, I definitely wouldn't say no.**

**Authors Notes: This story was written based on a challenge by _angels_grl_, on the _When Worlds Collide_ website. Here was the challenge: _"Buffy has strange cuts and bruises on her. Angel must find out that it is much more than demons and vampires. Riley has a problem with beating Buffy."_ Domestic violence is something that I feel very strongly about, no one should have to put up with being beaten by someone they love. Don't take it, and don't be the one hurting someone you love, no one deserves to be hurt. Anyway, I'll get off my soapbox now, I hope you enjoy the story even though it's pretty angsty. It does sorta have a happy ending, if that makes you feel any better. _:)_**

**Spoilers: A little bit of The Yoko Factor, in the way that it takes place after the episode (in which Angel went to Sunnydale to talk to Buffy and ran into Riley).**

**Feedback: Please let me know what you thought of the story. You can e-mail me at cdblaw17@aol.com.**

**Distribution: Please ask before taking. _:)_**

**Words inbetween * * indicates thoughts.**

************** 

**Buffy came stumbling into the room and went straight for her bed. Lying down she tried to stifle a groan of pain as her back touched the bed. Willow heard her little groan and sat up on her bed.**

**"Buffy? Are you OK?"**

**"Yeah, Will. Just a rough night. Sorry to wake you." Buffy rolled onto her side and looked at her roommate through the dark.**

**Willow turned on the light and looked at her friend. Buffy had a small cut on her forehead right above her left eye, she had a bloody nose and it looked like she'd have a black eye in the morning too. Willow couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her throat. "Buffy..... what happened? Was it vampires, or a demon?"**

**Buffy hesitated for just a minute before saying, "Vamps." She didn't look at Willow as she said it though, and Willow detected something strange in her voice. Willow continued to stare at her until Buffy couldn't take it anymore and got up to go get ready for bed. She gingerly got up and walked over to her closet. Keeping her back to Willow, she pulled her shirt up over her head and started to grab her nightshirt, when Willow yelled.**

**"BUFFY!!" Willow got up and walked over to stand behind her. She whispered so softly that Buffy had to strain her hearing, but she heard Willow say, "Oh my God," and reach a hand out to touch her shoulder very gently. "Buffy, how many vamps were there?" Buffy again hesitated, but Willow thought she finally heard her mumble something about not being sure how many, but that there had been a lot. *That's not like Buffy to not know how many there were. She's always had stock of just how many she's been up against.* Willow got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Slowly turning Buffy to face her, she looked deep into her eyes. "Buffy? Please tell me what happened." Willow saw the tears well up in Buffy's eyes and knew that she was right. She knew that something else had happened to Buffy. "Buffy... please, tell me the truth. Who hurt you?"**

**Buffy looked down at the floor, feeling shame wash over her. She couldn't look at her best friend, as she felt guilty for what had happened. The tears started slowly rolling down her cheeks, then the sobs started racking her small body. She felt Willow wrap her arms around her shoulders and lead her to the bed. Buffy lay her head on Willow's shoulder, and took the comfort that she was offering.**

**Willow stroked her hair, "Shhhh. It's OK Buffy. You can tell me." Willow felt her own tears coming to her eyes. It wasn't like Buffy to be this way. Sure she had seen her cry before, but that wasn't it. They were the best of friends, and there was only one other person that was as close to them, as they were to each other. Xander had been Willow's best friend for forever, and when Buffy had moved to Sunnydale their sophomore year, the three of them had instantly become a trio. She knew Buffy so well that she knew that something terrible had happened. *Maybe I should call Riley. He might be able to help.***

**"Do you want me to call Riley--"**

**Before she could finish Buffy cut her off, "NO! I mean- I'm fine, there's no reason to bother him. Really, thanks anyway." Buffy sat up and started to stand back up when Willow grabbed her arm and forced her to sit back down.**

**"No, you're not fine. Buffy, you know you can tell me. I'm your best bud, remember? I love you, and want to help." Willow pleaded with her eyes for Buffy to confide in her.**

**Buffy stared into her eyes for a minute, then broke down again. She flung herself back into Willow's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh, Will... it... was..... Riley... he.... did... this." It was hard for her to get it out between sobs, but she finally did.**

**Willow sat there in shock. *Riley?* It was hard for her to believe. *Riley loves Buffy, why would he do this?* "Buffy are you sure? Why would he do this to you?" She continued to hold her friend and tried to calm her down.**

**Buffy's sobs ebbed enough that she could speak more clearly. "I made him mad. It was all my fault." Buffy sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.**

**Willow had more than a little trouble with that statement. "What do you mean it's _your_ fault? What could you have possibly done, that would give him the right to do this to you?" Willow had a _real_ problem with this. She was so angry, that she couldn't see straight. "Buffy! Answer me! What happened?"**

**Buffy continued to look at the floor, "He... he wanted to have sex, and I-I told him that I didn't. I told him that I didn't feel well, and he got so mad. It was my fault, I should have let him, and then he wouldn't be so mad at me." She looked up at Willow then, and the emotions in her eyes, was enough to make Willow start to cry. In Buffy's eyes she saw pain, guilt, fear, and love. "Will, I love him so much and I can't stand it when he's mad at me. Why did I have to make him mad?" Buffy cried harder and Willow took her back into her arms.**

**"Buffy? Did he do anything else, besides hitting you?" Willow was getting a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She already knew the answer, but needed Buffy to say it. She felt Buffy nod her head, and took Buffy by the shoulders and forced her to look her in the eye. Willow took one look at Buffy's eyes and suddenly didn't need her to say anything else, she could see it all right there. "Oh, Buffy. Oh, my God. That... that-" Willow was so angry that she couldn't say anything. Her heart was breaking for her friend, and she pulled her back into her arms. "It's going to be OK. I'm here, and I'm going to help you. OK?" She felt Buffy relax and nod her head.**

**"Thanks Will. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world."**

**"I know. I love you too, and I'm going to take care of this." Willow knew what she was going to have to do. Buffy may not like it, but she wouldn't let this happen again. "Here. Let me help you get into your pajamas and we'll get you into bed." Willow offered her friend a smile, and took the shirt from Buffy's hands. Buffy couldn't raise her arms without a lot of pain, so Willow helped her slide her arms through the sleeves, then slid it over her head. After she'd smoothed the hem down, she pulled back Buffy's comforter and sheet, and after Buffy crawled into bed, she pulled them back up and tucked her in. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Buffy's forehead. "Don't worry about anything Buffy, just sleep. Everything will be fine tomorrow."**

**Sighing, Buffy nodded and quickly fell asleep.**

**Willow waited another ten minutes, to make sure that Buffy was sleeping soundly, and that her emotions were in check before she picked up the phone. It was 1am, and she knew that the person she was calling would be up, so she quickly dialed the number and waited while the phone rang. On the third ring it was answered.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Angel?"**

**"Yeah. Willow? Is that you?"**

**She could hear the confusion, and just a little bit of worry, in his voice. "Yeah, it's me."**

**"What's the matter? Has something happened?"**

**"Yeah. Something's happened. You need to get here as quick as you can. I don't want to go into it right now, but I'll be watching for you, and I'll meet you downstairs, and I'll tell you what's going on. Please hurry."**

**"I'm leaving now. I'll be there in two hours."**

**"OK. Bye." Willow hung up the phone and silently prayed that he'd be here sooner than that. She got dressed and sat at the window, rotating her gaze from Buffy to the ground below.**

******* 

**Angel hung up the phone and grabbed a pen and paper. Quickly leaving a note for Cordy and Wesley, he ran out the door, grabbing his duster as he went. Angel hopped into his car and headed out on the two hour trip back to Sunnydale. Fear gripped his heart, as all kinds of horrible things floated through his mind. *I'm coming Buffy. Hang on, Baby, I'm coming.* With that thought Angel pressed harder on the gas pedal. He didn't care about speed limits, the only thing that mattered was that Buffy needed him, and nothing was going to stop him from getting to her.**

******* 

**After what seemed like forever, but she knew was only about an hour and a half, Willow saw a familiar figure climb out of a black car in the parking lot. Silently opening the door, she left the room. Once she had the door closed, she sprinted down the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door. She didn't stop running until she flung herself into Angels arms, startling the vampire and nearly knocking him down.**

**"Whoa." After a second Angel put his arms around the small redhead. "Willow? Tell me what's going on. Where's Buffy? What's happened?" He knew that Willow wouldn't have called unless it was extremely important, and he knew that something terrible had happened. He had felt that something was very wrong earlier tonight, and her call had confirmed his feeling. Gently he pulled back from her, so that he could see her face. He saw the tear marks down her face, and had his heart been beating, it would have stopped at the look in her eyes.**

**"Buffy's upstairs in our room. Sh-she's fine,..... well sort of." Suddenly Willow didn't know what to say. "She's not.... severely injured, or anything... but-" Willow took a deep breath and looked Angel in the eye. "It's Riley." Willow saw the pain enter his eyes at the mention of the other man. It had been a month since he'd come here to talk to Buffy, and had met Buffy's new boyfriend.**

**Angel couldn't control the pain he felt when Willow mentioned the other man. A month ago he'd come back to talk to Buffy, to try and resolve the situation about Faith, and he'd run into Riley. They'd fought, and then he'd found out who he was. "What happened to Riley?" He was confused. Why would Willow call him and ask him to come here for Riley? Was he dead? Was Buffy grieving for her dead boyfriend? Was that what he'd been feeling?**

**Willow didn't know what to say. "Maybe you should just go up and talk to her. I think that it'd be better if she tell you. You know where our room is right?" When he nodded she said, "I'm going to go to Tara's for the rest of the night, I think that you two will have a lot to talk about." Willow rose, and walked away, leaving a very confused Angel behind her.**

**Angel watched her walk away, and then turned to the dorm. Walking to the doors, he had all kinds of things running through his head. He was totally confused as to why Willow had called him. She'd said that Buffy wasn't seriously hurt, so why was he here? He walked to their door and silently opened it. As he walked into the room, he could smell the faint odor of Buffy's blood. *So she had been hurt, but it's not a serious injury.***

**Angel didn't need to let his eyes get accustomed to the dark, one of the perks of being a vamp was his excellent night vision, so he immediately went to stand beside Buffy's bed. Looking down on her sleeping face, he could see the cut above her eye, but the shadow on her face kept him from seeing the bruise that was starting to show up all around the same eye.**

**Angel heard Buffy whimper in her dream, and a frown mared her forehead. She turned her head a couple of times, and he thought that he heard her say something. Leaning closer to her, he could barely make out what she was saying. "Riley... I'm sorry..... no.... please.... Riley.... forgive me.... Riley, NO!" As she continued to talk she started thrashing around on the bed and her voice was getting louder. Angel hated seeing her this way, it broke his heart. *Something terrible must have happened to Riley and she must have had to watch. My poor Baby.* Angel put his hand out and lightly touched Buffy's hand, trying to offer her some comfort during her nightmare. "Shhh... Buffy, it's OK. I'm here. You're safe. Shhh, Baby, you're going to be OK." As he picked her hand up and started to stoke the back of it, her body seemed to relax and she stopped thrashing. She slowly stopped talking and she looked at peace. "That's it, relax. I'm here, Baby. I won't let anything happen to you." Angel brushed a kiss across her knuckles, and using his other hand, brushed her hair off of her forehead.**

**Angel sat that way for a few minutes, stroking her hair and offering words of comfort, before he felt her stirring.**

******* 

**Buffy was dreaming, or actually having a nightmare. She was reliving tonight's fight with Riley. Over and over again, she felt him hitting and kicking her. She pleaded with him to stop. She apologized. She did everything she could think of to get him to stop, but he just kept hurting her. *Why is he hurting me? I love him so much, why is he doing this?* She was trying to get away from him, when he tackled her, knocking her to the ground, and flipped her over on her back. He started to rip her clothes and she was screaming at him to stop, when suddenly the dream was gone.**

**She looked around, and feeling oddly peaceful, didn't see Riley anywhere. She heard someone behind her telling her that it was OK. *I know that voice.* Turning, she saw Angel standing there, and he held out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and he immediately started to stroke the back of it. "Shhh... Buffy it's OK.... You're safe... I won't let anything happen to you... Shhh."**

**Buffy felt the tears start to run down her face. "Angel." She threw her arms around him and started to sob. "I'm sorry... I love you.... I'm so sorry.... Forgive me." Buffy felt Angel push her away, and he started to disappear. "No, Angel, please don't leave me. I need you. ANGEL!!"**

******* 

**Angel watched as Buffy slowly started to wake up, then suddenly she sat straight up and yelled his name. "ANGEL!!" She looked frantically around the room, and he could see the tears on her cheeks glistening in the faint light coming in the window.**

**Taking her shoulders gently, he said, "I'm right here Buffy. It's OK." He felt her shoulders tense up when he first touched her, then after he spoke they relaxed.**

**"Angel? Is that really you, or am I dreaming?"**

**"It's me. I'm here." Angel brought her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He started to tighten them just a little tighter, when he heard her gasp in pain. Startled, he released her. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you OK?"**

**"It wasn't you. I'm just very sore tonight. It was a long night." Buffy slowly moved to turn on the light beside her bed, and hissed in pain again with the movement, and stopped. "What are you doing here?"**

**Angel turned on the light, and looked at Buffy's injuries. "I came to see you." He could see the bruising of her eye now that the light was on, he saw the cut above her eye more clearly, and there were bruises all over her arms and legs. Also, he could detect the faint trace of blood by her nose, that told him that it had been bloodied too. "Buffy, what happened? Who did this? Was it a Master Vamp? Or a demon?" Buffy wouldn't look up at him, and he tilted her head so that he could look into her eyes.**

**"Umm, not a Master, just a bunch of vamps." Buffy bit her lip and continued, "They jumped me. I didn't see them coming and there were so many of them." She hoped that he wouldn't ask her about it, she hated lying, but she wouldn't tell him what really happened.**

**Angel knew the minute the words were out of her mouth that they were a lie. Buffy never had been able to lie to him, they were soulmates and he knew her inside and out. Obviously he knew her better than she did, if she thought for one minute that he believed what she'd said. He wasn't going to let her do it. He wanted the truth. "Buffy. Don't lie to me." At her shocked expression he continued, "I know that that's not what happened. You never have been able to lie to me. Please, Buffy, please tell me what happened. I love you, and want to help."**

**Buffy shook her head and the tears fell faster. "I can't. I can't. I can't." She rocked on the bed, not looking at Angel, and repeated that phrase over and over.**

**Angel grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. He was getting aggravated. Something was seriously wrong, and she wouldn't tell him. *Willow had said something about Riley.* "Buffy? Willow told me it had to do with Riley. Did something happen to Riley?" She shook her head so he continued, "Did something happen WITH Riley?" She hesitated before shaking her head again, and it wasn't lost on Angel. "That's it, isn't it? Dammit, Buffy don't lie to me. Tell me what happened!!" He was yelling by the time he finished, and to his utter shock and horror, he saw Buffy bounce off of the bed and cower in the corner. *What the hell is going on? Why is she acting like she's afraid of me?* Angel ran to the corner and crouched down in front of her. When he stuck his hand out to touch her, she flinched away from him, like she expected to be struck. Angel let his hand drop to his side, and felt the tears start to roll down his face. *Oh, my God. What's happened to her?***

**"Buffy? Sweetheart, look at me. Please Buffy," he pleaded. When she turned her head to him, he put all the love he had for her in his eyes so that she could see, and held out his arms to her. He sighed with relief when she threw herself into his arms, and forgetting the pain filled gasp from earlier, he crushed her to him. Only when she screamed in pain, did he remember, and he immediately loosened his grip, although he didn't release her.**

**Buffy saw the love in Angels eyes and knew that he would protect her, so she threw herself in his arms. When he squeezed her, she screamed at the pain that shot through her. She'd forgotten about the kick to the ribs from earlier, that she knew had broken at least one rib. He loosened his grip, but didn't release her, and she was glad. She felt safe here in his arms, and didn't want to leave them. When she heard him apologize she nodded her head. "It's not your fault. You didn't know about my ribs." She felt herself being picked up and carried back to her bed. Once Angel had set her back on it, he sat right beside her and continued to hold her. She hadn't felt this was in almost a year. She felt safe, and loved beyond belief. Buffy let her emotions overcome her, and started to sob into his chest.**

**Angel could feel the emotions building in her, so it was no surprise when they exploded in a fit of sobbing. He held her as gently as he could, stroking her hair, and murmuring words of comfort in her ear.**

**Her whole body shook with the sobs, and it was painful because of the broken rib, but she couldn't seem to get them to stop. All of her emotions from the past year came rushing out. There was her pain, fear, anger; everything that she had experienced with Angels leaving. Then there was the fresh emotions from her relationship with Riley. It was overwhelming. By the time that they started to subside, she was emotionally and physically spent. She didn't look forward to the conversation she was going to have to have with Angel, but at the same time she felt relief that it was finally going to come out.**

**Angel felt her calming down, but remained quiet. He didn't want to push it, he knew that she was going to tell him, but it would be in her own time. He continued to stroke her hair, and talk to her, telling her that everything was going to be OK, and that he loved her.**

**Buffy relished the feel of Angels arms around her. She had missed him so much, since he had been gone. Feeling calm enough, she pulled away from him, just enough to look up into his face. "Willow called you, huh?" Seeing his nod, she said, "I wish she hadn't, but at the same time I'm glad she did. That doesn't make any sense, does it? I've missed you, Angel."**

**"I've missed you too, Buffy. Do you want to talk about what happened tonight? I don't want to pressure you, but I really want to know, so I can help." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and tucked it behind her ear. "Let's start off by telling me where all you're injured. Anywhere besides your face?" When she nodded, he asked, "Can I see? Are they bad?"**

**Buffy looked at him, and slowly raised her shirt so that he could see the bruising and swelling in her back and side. He winced and cursed under his breath. She lowered the shirt and looked away from him, not being able to stand the look in his eyes. "Is there anything else?"**

**"No. That's it." It was a lie, but she couldn't tell him the rest of it. Not yet anyway.**

**"Buffy, who did this to you? You're going to need my help, with this. I've never seen you this beaten up by a demon, and if it can do this to you, I need to know what we're up against." Angel saw Buffy's lips move, but even with his vamp hearing, couldn't make out what she said. "What? Buffy I couldn't hear you."**

**In a voice that was still deathly quiet, but slightly louder, and only his vampiric hearing allowed him to catch, she said, "It wasn't a demon, or a vampire."**

**He was confused. *If it wasn't a demon, or vampire, what did this to her?* "Buffy, baby, you've got to tell me."**

**She could feel the tears coming again, and on a sob she said, "Riley," and quickly buried her face in her pillow.**

**Angel could only sit there, and try to make sense of what she'd just said. *Riley? Riley did this to her?* He was completely shocked, and then the rage set in. It was the demons response to hearing that someone had dared to hurt his woman. He growled out, "What?!?" Not able to sit there, he stood and paced the room. "Riley is the one that did this to you? How dare he!" Angel was trying to control the rage, so that he didn't frighten Buffy anymore, but it was damn near impossible. In the back of his subconscious he heard Buffy's sobs and was finally able to control the rage. He quickly ran back to the bed and sank down to his knees beside it. "Shhh, Buffy it's OK. Come here baby." He gently helped her to sit up and pulled her into his arms.**

**Buffy willingly let Angel pull her onto his lap, and curled up into a ball trying to get as close to him as she physically could. He rocked her like you would rock a child, and it soothed her, he had always had that affect on her. *Oh, Angel, how I've missed you. I love you so much.* It felt so good to be in his arms that she was afraid that it was just another of her dreams. She'd dreamed almost every night since he left, that he'd return for her, and had woken up every morning disappointed.**

**"Tell me what happened. Why did he do this to you?" Angel had known that the guy was no good. Hadn't he told Buffy before he left a month ago that he didn't like him? He'd known then, and now it was proven that his feeling had been right. It hadn't been because he was the new man in her life, and that it was obvious that she loved him, it had just been a vibe that the man had given off.**

**She knew that she had to tell him, that it would help her with closure. Sitting up so that she could wipe her eyes, she tried to figure out where to start. "It all started a month ago. Riley started getting really moody, and angry at everything. I thought that it was just a side affect of purging the drugs that the Initiative had given him, out of his system, so I let it slide. Then he started yelling at me for any little thing I did. I couldn't do anything right in his eyes." Buffy took a deep, cleansing breath, and finished, "Two weeks ago, he struck me for the first time. I'd smarted off to him, trying to be funny, and he backhanded me. I was so shocked that I didn't do anything, just apologized and tried to forget it. It hadn't been hard enough to bruise, so no one would know about it, so I didn't worry about it. It got worse though, he would grab me hard and leave bruises on my arms or legs, but always in places that I could cover up, and you know with my healing abilities that they would be cleared up by the next night. If he hit me, it was never hard enough to bruise, just to hurt me."**

**Angel felt the anger growing in him the whole time she was talking, but just continued to stroke her hair and offer his silent support while she talked about it. Finally he had to know why she let it happen. "Buffy. Why would you let him do this to you? You're stronger than any man. You could have stopped him from doing it, or better yet you could have just left him." Buffy had always been so strong that he found it hard to believe that she'd let someone abuse her this way. He just couldn't understand.**

**Buffy looked up at him, and he saw the self loathing, uncertainty, and something else, in her expressive eyes. What was that other thing he saw there? When he heard her words, he knew what else it was that he saw there.**

**Very quietly she simply said, "Because he loves me."**

**That was it. It was her need to be and feel loved. It was that need that had been reflected in her eyes, like a child seeking approval. "Oh God." Angel hadn't realized that he'd said anything, but he saw in her eyes, that he had. He saw the shame and guilt that she was feeling. Angel felt the tears well up in his eyes, as he pulled her back against his chest. "Baby, that doesn't give him the right to beat you up."**

**"I know." She sounded so wounded and childlike that it broke his heart. "I love him though, and don't want to lose him. I know that he loves me, he tells me every day, and he's not always abusive. Most days are good." Buffy took a breath and let it out slowly. "It's just that I don't want him to leave me. I couldn't stand for him to leave me, Angel, it would kill me. I can't be alone again." She finished that last sentence in a whisper.**

**At her words, Angel felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. It was his fault. She was so desperate to be loved, and not to be left, that she'd let the person she loved beat her. *What have I done? It's all my fault. If I hadn't left her this wouldn't have happened. Oh Baby, I'm so sorry.* "Buffy--" he couldn't say anything as his guilt ate away at him, and sobs overtook his body. He pulled her even tighter against him, mindful this time of her injury, and felt her squeeze him back in the same desperate manner. They stayed this way for a good ten minutes before they were finally able to quiet their tears. Angel rubbed her back as he said, "I'm so sorry Buffy. This is my fault."**

**"Shhh, Angel it's not your fault. You're not the one that hit me,and you're not the one who allowed it to happen, I did. It's my fault."**

**"No. If I hadn't left you, I would have been here to protect you. Actually this never would have come up, because you wouldn't have been going out with the creep. You also wouldn't have been so desperate for love, that you would settle for someone who could abuse you." The tears fell again as he vocalized his thoughts. "Buffy, tell me what happened tonight to make him do this to you. Please, I need to know."**

**"Well we were finishing up patrol, walking out of the last cemetery, when Riley turned to me and told me that he wanted to have sex." Buffy felt Angel stiffen at her words. "I told him that I didn't feel well, and didn't really want to. He got mad, and hit me. I kept telling him no, till he got really angry and knocked me to the ground." Buffy paused to take a steadying breath. This was going to be the tough part. "Before I could get up, he flipped me onto my back and straddled me. He.... he started to rip my clothes off, and--" Buffy's voice caught and she couldn't continue. She couldn't tell the man she loved more than anything in the world, that some other man, had been with her that way, even if it wasn't her choice for it to happen. Buffy burrowed further into Angel's broad chest.**

**Angel couldn't believe what Buffy had just told him. She hadn't finished her sentence, but she didn't have to. He knew exactly what she was going to say, and was almost relieved that she hadn't verbalized it. Angel wanted to kill Riley Finn at that moment. *The little twerp, who does he think he is? He's going to pay for doing this to Buffy.* "Baby, I'm so sorry that he hurt you like that. I never should have left you. Can you forgive me for being so stupid? I'm never going to leave you again, and I'm going to take care of Riley."**

**Buffy looked up at Angel, smiling through her tears. "Do you mean it? You're not going to leave me again?"**

**"You won't be able to get rid of me." Angel smiled inspite of the seriousness of what he'd just heard. "I love you, Buffy. Forever." Angel placed a kiss on her lips, and when she opened them he deepened the kiss.**

**"Angel, I need you so much. Ma--" Buffy was interrupted by someone banging on the door. She froze and just stared at the door, fear written on her face.**

**"Buffy!! Open this damn door." Riley was pounding on the door the whole time he was talking. "I know you're in there. Let me in, or you're going to be sorry when I break down the door."**

**Angel could feel the fear coursing through Buffy's body. "Buffy, it's OK. I'm here, and nothing is going to happen to you. I swear it to you, I will not let him EVER touch you again. Do you believe me?" Angel placed his hand under her chin, and turned it towards him. He made her look him in the eye, so she could see that he was serious. "Do you?"**

**Buffy could do nothing but nod her head.**

**"OK, I'm going to open the door and take care of him. You go stand in the closet and don't come out till I tell you to. Got it?" Again she only nodded at him. He placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up, and heading to the door. When he saw that Buffy was hiding in the closet, he swung the door open, making sure that he was behind it where Riley couldn't see him.**

**"It's about damn time," Riley mumbled. When the door shut behind him, he turned to look at Buffy, but was surprised to see Angel standing behind the door.**

**Angel was leaning against the wall behind the door, trying to appear casual, but it was extremely hard when all he wanted to do was rip Riley's head off. "Hello Riley. Long time no see."**

**"Angel. What the hell are you doing here, and where's Buffy?" Riley looked around the room, trying to locate his girlfriend.**

**"She's gone."**

**"Gone? Where to? I didn't give her permission to leave. Where is she Dammit!?" Riley was getting angry again.**

**"You know, last time I checked, Buffy was a free person. You don't own her, so she doesn't need _your_ permission to go anywhere. She's gone, you will never see her again, and that's all you need to know. Any questions?" Angel had pushed himself away from the wall, and took a couple of steps towards Riley, hoping to intimidate the younger man.**

**Riley was either very brave or didn't know who he was dealing with, as he grabbed Angel by the lapels of his jacket and shoved him against the wall. Angel just quirked an eyebrow, which really pissed Riley off. "I asked you a question. Where. is. Buffy?"**

**"You don't need to know that information. And if I were you, I'd take my hands off this jacket, right now." The demon was wanting to kill this boy, and Angel was letting him come through just enough to put fear into Riley. He felt his eyes change, and saw the fear enter Riley's eyes just long enough that he could turn the tables and have Riley against the wall. "You will never see her again. You want to know why? You don't deserve her. Who do you think you are, hurting her the way you did tonight?"**

**Riley just stood there glaring at him. Finally he said, "I'm her boyfriend. What happens between us, is none of your business. You left her, and she's with me now, so go to Hell."**

**"Nah, thanks for the offer, but been there, done that. It really only takes one trip to realize that it's not worth going back." Angel was having a hard time not just snapping the boys neck right here, and being done with it. "You are going to apologize to Buffy, then you and I are going to go settle this once and for all. Buffy, sweetheart, come out here for a minute. It's OK."**

**The closet door opened up and Buffy walked out to stand behind Angel. She wouldn't look up, so he let go of Riley with one hand so that he could cup her chin and raise it. "Buffy, it's OK. Remember what I told you." Turning back to Riley, he said, "I believe you have something to say to her?" When Riley didn't say anything he tightened his grip around his throat. "Look at what you did to her. Look at the bruises and cuts you put on her body. I'm going to kill you for that. Now apologize to her, or I'll kill you right here, without giving you a chance to fight back."**

**Riley looked at Buffy and reluctantly apologized. "I'm sorry for hurting you Buffy."**

**"Why? Why did you do it Riley? I love you, and you hurt me. I don't understand. What did I do to you, to deserve this?" Buffy was crying again.**

**Riley did look genuinely sorry now. "I don't know Buffy. I just got so jealous after Angel came here. I don't know what came over me. Can you ever forgive me? I love you. Please forgive me."**

**"I'm sorry Riley. I can't. I can't forgive myself for letting it happen either. I loved you so much, that I was afraid you'd leave me, and I made myself believe that it was OK. That you hitting me, was a way of showing you loved me too. It's not. I didn't deserve it. All I ever did was love you." Buffy wiped her eyes, feeling better now that she was confronting Riley. She was feeling stronger, and more confident. The old Buffy was coming back. The one who could handle anything, and no one could touch. "I don't ever want to see you again Riley. Maybe someday I'll be able to forgive you, but it won't be anytime soon. Goodbye." With that she opened the door, so that Angel could take him outside.**

**Angel looked at Buffy before walking out the door. "I'll be right back. I love you."**

**"I love you too."**

**Angel took Riley outside, and took out all of his anger on him. After he was done with him, he walked back into the dorm, and back up to Buffy's room. He walked in, and found Buffy asleep on her bed. She looked so peaceful, that he knew that she had found her closure by confronting Riley. Smiling, he went to stand by the bed.**

**Buffy had sensed him enter the room, and looked up to see him standing beside her. She smiled up at him, and opened her arms in invitation. When he sat down on the bed, she reach up to pull him down, till he was laying beside her. "Angel.... I need you. Would you make love to me?" She was a little shy about asking him, so it came out just above a whisper.**

**"Buffy, I can't. Baby you know I can't." It broke his heart to hear her say those words. He would love nothing better, than to make love to her, to help her forget what had happened earlier, but he couldn't.**

**"Yes, you can. Angel, you know how Willow's been studying up on her Wicca? Well, she got some friends to look over the curse and they found that this one didn't have a clause in it."**

**Angel was stunned. "When did she find out?"**

**"About a month ago. Actually, it was something that I was going to tell you when I came to LA, but then everything happened with Faith, and our stupid fight, and I forgot to tell you. Angel I'm so sorry! I didn't not tell you on purpose, please believe me. Willow didn't tell you, because she just assumed that I had told you." Buffy looked into Angel's eyes, trying to gauge his reaction. "Please don't be mad at me."**

**At the sound of her voice, Angel snapped out of his reverie, and focused on her. "Baby, I'm not mad. I promise."**

**"Angel, how can you still love me after all that's happened? I mean, I let Riley do that to me, because I just didn't want to be alone. How can you love me, knowing I was so stupid?"**

**"Buffy, it wasn't stupid. Baby, I can understand you needing to feel loved. I don't blame you for that. I'm the stupid one, for leaving you, causing you to be so unsure. I never should have let you go ONE day without knowing that you are loved. I love you more than anything in the world, and that love is unconditional Buffy. Nothing you can EVER do will change that. I'll love you till the day we both die." Brushing her hair out of her face, he gazed tenderly in her eyes. "Are you sure?"**

**She knew what he meant by that question, and Buffy felt relief wash over her. She was with Angel now, and she knew that everything was going to be OK. "I'm sure. Way sure. I love you. Please Angel, love me."**

**"Forever." And with that he proceeded to show her just how much.**   
  
  


_THE END_ **(Authors note #2: No one ever heard from Riley again. You make the call as to what happened to him. Did he leave voluntarily after the butt whoopin' he recieved? Or.... did _Angelus_ deal with him?_;) _ Use your imagination.)** ****   



End file.
